Mass Effect: only the force
by RapeMan
Summary: A being of pure hate, transported to the other side of the universe. How will he react when he meets a being of pure hope?


Real Name: Dante (Last name unknown)

Sith Name: Darth Sithis

Code Name: Starkiller

Age: 21

Current Position: Sith Lord and right hand of Emperor Vader

Previous Position: Jedi Master, Secret Apprentice of Darth Vader

Appearance: Black hair that reaches half-way down neck and bangs that cover left side of face. Red right eye, Blue left eye. No Facial scars; Body scars unknown. Height is 6ft 3in, weight 215 pounds.

Clothing: All black flight suit (TIE Flight Suit from the force unleashed 2w/out the undershirt). Standard Black Sith hooded robe.

Force Abilities:

Alchaka

Art of Movement

Breath Control

Center of Being

Detoxify Poison

Force Body

Force Enlightenment

Force Healing

Force Speed

Force Stealth

Hibernation Trance

Tapas

Force Cloak

Force Listening

Force sense

Precognition

Battle Precognition

Shatterpoint

Psychometry

Force empathy

Farsight

Force sight

Force vision

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Phase

Comprehend Speech

Shadow Vision

Alter Environment

Combustion

Dark transfer

Deadly Sight

Drain Knowledge

Force blinding

Tutaminis

Force deflection

Force drain

Force Flash

Mind Trick

Force Jump

Force Lightning

Force Storm

Chain Lightning

Sith Barrage

Lightning Shield

Lightning Grenade

Lightning Bomb

Lightning Burst

Force Scream

Force Stasis Field

Force Plague

Force Wormhole

Force Travel

Force Push

Force Whirlwind

Force Repulse

Pyrokinesis

Force Grip

Force Wound

Force Kill

Force Choke

Force Crush

Malacia

Mechu-deru

Protection Bubble

Revitalize

Spear of Midnight Black

Memory Walk

Revelation

Combat Style:

Duel Lightsaber; both standard and reverse grips. Will occasionally use a hybrid of the two.

Hyper aggressive and violent offensive style rarely focuses on defense, preferring to over whelm and crush all opposition.

Carries six Lightsabers and has the ability to duel wield and telepathically control the remaining four; only uses this technique against 10 to 1 or more odds.

Above average firearm skill, but prefers Lightsabers and force powers.

History:

After entering the JediAcademy, his instructors noticed his unusually strong force sensitivity. After a Mitochondria count it was discovered that Dante possessed a Mitochondria count that nearly rivaled that of Master Yoda. He was then put in a specially designed course to develop his potential to the fullest. By the age of 17 he reached the rank of Jedi Master. Soon after receiving the title of Master he married his childhood friend from the academy. His happiness would not last long though. About a year after his marriage a young Jedi defected to the Dark Side, in the process, killing his entire class. This included Dante's wife. The Jedi Council refused his request to hunt down the traitor. Shortly after, he turned his back on the Order, and hunted his wife's killer down and killed him. For two years there was no word of him, it was as if dropped off the face of existence. During those two years, Rumors of a new Sith assassin were abound in the galaxy. One year later Darth Vader and his secret apprentice killed the emperor and Vader took his place. Upon Vader taking the seat of Emperor his apprentice revealed himself as the former Jedi Master Dante. In the year since Vader to the throne he and Dante now the Sith Lord Darth Sithis, have nearly taken control of the whole galaxy, and pushed the Jedi to the verge of extinction.

Psych Profile:

Darth Sithis displays clear symptoms of a severely unstable psyche. He is cold and ruthless in dealing with his enemies, yet is almost tender and loving with those he leads. It is surmised that this is due to the rapid change from Jedi he Master to Sith Lord, the small time frame for the transition left no time for his mind to cope with such a huge change in emotion. This coupled with the multiple experimental surgeries he underwent after becoming Emperor Vader's apprentice place to much of a strain on his mind.


End file.
